


A Friend

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Re-Write, Episode: s01e01 Welcome to the Hellmouth, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was backwards/opposite.</p></blockquote>





	A Friend

She placed her booted foot squarely on his chest, keeping him pinned. His dark brown eyes radiated nothing but sincerity.

"Is there a problem, Ma'am? I don't bite."

Her grin didn't extend to her eyes. "Well, I do." She lunged quickly before he had a chance to move and the stake hit its mark. Brushing the dust off her leather jacket, she stood up slowly feeling her joints pop.

Damn vampires. Did they think she was stupid enough to fall for a line like that? Faith continued her strut toward The Bronze. She'd clean this backwater up in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was backwards/opposite.


End file.
